Ensemble
by hinata-mangas
Summary: Kazuha en a marre, Heiji l'a encore laissé tomber au profit d'une enquête mais, cette fois, ça en est trop aussi décide t'elle qu'il vaut mieux mettre fin à cette amitiée qui la fait tant souffrir. Mais qui a dit qu'Heiji serait d'accord?


Salut salut ! Bon alors c'est ma deuxième fic sur détective conan et c'est un one-shot qui se basera sur un couple de la série le HeijixKazuha! ^^

Je précise au cas ou vous en douteriez que les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas de moi… Je sais c'est étonnant U_U

* * *

><p>Elle avait toujours déteste attendre et pourtant dieu seul sait combien de fois elle était obligé de le faire mais cette fois c'était trop, c'était la fois de trop et il ne s'en sortirai sûrement pas avec de simples excuses! Rageuse la jeune fille rangea son portable dans son sac à main et s'éloigna à grand pas:<p>

-Trois heures, trois heures que je l'attend et cet imbécile ne m'envoi un sms pour me dire qu'il est retenu sur une enquête que maintenant!

Le jeune fille du kansai avançait à présent à grande enjambé en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensible contre un certain "aho qui ne pense qu'a ses enquêtes", l'adolescente qui n'était autre que Kazuha arriva finalement chez elle où elle se dirigea directement dans sa chambre pour se jeter sur son lit avoir fermé sa porte à clé, la tête enfoncé dans son oreiller elle poussa un long soupir toute colère effacé pour laisser place à une profonde tristesse car elle avait beau être l'ami d'enfance d'Heiji il était évident que celui-ci l'avait tout simplement oublié au profit d'une enquête ne se souvenant de son existence que trois heures après et en plus de cela il n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui téléphoner préférant lui envoyer un banal sms comme si ils n'étaient que de simple amis. Franchement, pensa t'elle, qu'est ce qui ma pris de tomber amoureuse de lui?  
>Et ce fut sur ces pensée qu'elle s'endormi. Lorsqu'au matin elle rouvrit les yeux elle constata avec horreur que ce qui n'était sensé n'être qu'une simple sieste avait durée beaucoup plus longtemps et qu'à présent elle était en retard pour le lycée, enfilant son uniforme en vitesse elle se rua dehors ou elle fit tout le trajet qui séparer sa maison de son école en courant. Lorsque épuisée elle parvint enfin à sa salle de classe se fut pour trouver un attroupement de fille autour du bureau de son ami d'enfance lequel souriait à pleine dents fier de son succès, laissant échapper un soupir de frustration elle le contourna avant de s'asseoir à son tour à sa table, quelques minutes plus tard il se tourna finalement vers elle après que les filles qui l'entouraient ai décidé de rejoindre leurs classes respective:<p>

-Ha salut Kazuha!

-Kazuha?

La jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête vers lui outré qu'elle était de voir qu'il se comportait comme si rien ne s'était passé, Heiji quand à lui fronça les sourcils face à la réaction de son amie ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête il finit par hausser les épaules et se retourner vers le professeur qui venait d'entrer dans la salle, ce mouvement quoique anodin blessa plus encore Kazuha qu'autre chose elle aurait aimé qu'il lui pose des questions même si il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait où qu'au moins il lui montre qu'il s'inquiétait de son mutisme mais rien de tout ça, et baissant les yeux sur son cahier elle ne remarqua pas le regard inquiet que lui jetait son ami au teint halé.

!

La sonnerie libératrice retentie enfin et tout les élèves du lycée se précipitèrent dehors heureux qu'ils étaient de voir leur journée scolaire s'achever, cependant si la plus part des élèves avançaient le cœur léger une adolescente marchait plutôt au ralenti et lorsqu'elle vit son ami d'enfance en train de l'attendre près du portail elle lui passa devant sans même lui accorder un regard:

-Que... Hé Kazuha!

Le jeune homme fixa avec étonnement son ami le dépasser sans s'arrêter et sans même le regarder, fronçant de nouveaux les sourcils il la poursuivi et lui saisit le poignet la forçant à se retourner:

-Enfin Kazuha qu'est ce que tu as?

La jeune fille le fixa d'un regard si noir qu'il faillit la lâcher mais il se ressaisit et réitéra sa question:

-...Comment peux tu?  
>-Hein?<br>-Comment peux tu me demander ce qu'il y a?

La jeune fille s'était mise à crier faisant légèrement sursauter le garçon qui ne s'y attendais pas le moins du monde mais qui refusant de se laisser dominer répliqua aussitôt:

-Pourquoi tu cri comme ça aho? (=idiote)  
>-Ne m'insulte pas Heiji! Ne me dis pas que tu ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais avoir fait?<p>

Soudain le déclic se fit dans l'esprit du jeune détective de l'ouest qui souri d'avoir enfin compris ce qui se passait avec son amie d'enfance:

-Haaaa tu parle d'hier après midi?  
>-C'est tout l'effet que ça te fais?<br>-Mais enfin Kazuha je me suis déjà excusé au téléphone!  
>-Tu plaisante j'espère? Tu appelle ça t'excuser? Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de me téléphoner tu t'es contenté d'envoyer un simple sms ha ça c'est sur que c'est sincère comme excuse!<br>-Mais bon sang qu'est ce que ça change que je t'ai appelé ou envoyé un sms? J'étais en pleine enquête!

A ces mots Kazuha se figea et Heiji comprit qu'il n'aurai jamais dus dire ça au regard de profonde tristesse qu'elle lui lança alors:

-Oui... C'est sur que le grand détective n'a pas de temps à accorder à une pauvre fille qui l'a attendu seule pendant trois heures en s'inquiétant de ne pas le voir arrivé c'est sur qu'elle ne mérite même pas que tu prenne la peine de t'embêter à lui téléphoner à prêt tout tu tiens tellement à elle que tu as oublié que vous deviez vous retrouver et que tu as préférer t'occuper d'une enquête!  
>-Mais... Kazuha c'est pas ça mais c'était important il y avait eu un meurtre et-<br>-Parce que me laisser en plan pendant toute une après midi ce n'est pas important? Sa suffit Heiji j'en ai assez de passer mon temps à t'attendre pour qu'au final tu fasse toujours passer les enquêtes avant moi alors...

A ces mots le cœur d'Heiji rata un mouvement non elle n'allait tout de même pas...

-...Autant qu'on ne se voit plus comme ça je ne me mettrais plus entre toi et tes enquêtes.

La foudre se serait abattu sur sa tête que cela n'aurait rien changé à l'état dans lequel se trouver à présent le détective de l'ouest face aux paroles de celle qu'il considéré intimement comme beaucoup plus qu'une simple amie d'enfance:

-Je... Kazuha... Non...  
>-Pourquoi non Heiji? Tu t'en fiche non? Sinon tu- tu aurais remarqué mes sentiments pour toi depuis longtemps!<p>

A ces mots elle releva la tête vers lui le visage à présent recouvert de larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues rougit par sa confession, Heiji ouvrit de grand yeux lorsqu'il réalisa la signification des paroles de Kazuha mais déjà celle ci se dégagea de l'emprise de son bras sur son poignet et s'enfuit en courant. Il fallut quelques secondes au détective pour reprendre ses esprit et se mettre à lui courir après:

-Kazuha attend!  
>-Non laisse moi!<br>-S'il te plait Kazuha je...  
>-Tais toi!<p>

Ils courraient à présent le long de la rivière, le soleil se couchant donnant un lumière orangé-rouge à l'eau, Heiji poussa un soupir et s'arrêtant il repris son souffle avant de s'écrier:

-Je-JE T'AIME KAZUHA!

La jeune fille en question s'arrêta brusquement les joues soudain rouge vif et se retourna lentement vers Heiji, celui ci se tenait à quelques mètres derrière elle essoufflé et les joues tout aussi rouge que son amie qu'il fixait anxieusement redoutant la réaction de la brune:

-Que qu'est ce que tu as dis?  
>-Tu-tu as très bien compris aho... Balbutia t'il détournant la tête rouge de gêne<p>

Kazuha se rapprocha alors de lui et saisissant son visage entre ses mains elle le força à tourner une nouvelle fois la tête et à plonger ses yeux dans les siens:

-Répète...  
>-Non c'est trop gênant...<br>-S'il te plaît...  
>-Je...Je t'aime...<br>-Vraiment?  
>-Oui vr-Vraiment.<br>-Pour de vrai?  
>-Je te l'ai déjà dis!<p>

Le jeune homme était plus rouge que jamais et tentait par tout les moyens de fuir le regard de son celle qui avait depuis longtemps capturé son cœur mais celle ci en avait décidé autrement car elle emprisonna son visage entre ses mains le forçant à nouveau à baisser la tête vers elle ce qu'il fit malgré lui car en ce moment il ne voulait qu'une chose: qu'il puisse s'enfoncer sous terre tellement il était gêner:

-Et bien si je m'y attendais...  
>-Ka-Kazuha je suis sincère je ne voulais pas te blesser et tu ne passe pas après mes enquêtes tu es ma priorité et ce depuis toujours.<p>

A ces mots Kazuha senti son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds elle embrassa l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps celui-ci rougi encore plus si c'était possible mais finit par lâcher son sac et par passer ses bras autour de la taille fine de la jeune fille afin de l'attirer plus contre lui et d'approfondir le baisé, quand au bout de quelques minutes ils durent se séparer à cause du manque d'oxygène ils se lancèrent tout les deux un regard gêné mais heureux et Kazuha baissa la tête pour murmurer les paroles que le jeune homme avait si souvent rêver d'entendre sortir de sa bouche:

-Je-Moi aussi-Je t'aime...

Souriant et se sentant le plus heureux des hommes Heiji passa un doigt sous le menton de celle qu'il aimait et lui fit redresser le visage avant d'embrasser de nouveaux ces lèvres qu'il avait si souvent désiré sans jamais osé faire le premier pas, après quoi il lui prit la main et elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens suite à quoi ils reprirent le route du retour conscient qu'un nouveau chemin s'offrai à eux mais ils étaient confiant car à présent ils étaient ensemble et ils feraient route ensemble quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

><p>Alors aloooooooooors?<br>Vous avez aimé? J'espère que oui en tout cas! En même temps qui c'est qui espère que les gens vont pas aimer son boulot? -_-  
>Bref j'arrête de dire n'importe quoi et je vous laisse tranquillement cliquer sur "review" héhé<br>Salut la compagnie et à bientôt j'espère!


End file.
